Kain Highwind/Gameplay
Kain is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a Dragoon, donning heavy armor and able to use Jump that deals a heavy blow after momentarily removing Kain from the battlefield. He wields spears and is physically-geared. He is left-handed. ''Final Fantasy IV Kain's physical stats are heavily weighted. In 2D releases Kain has no MP growth, and in all releases learns no magic naturally. Stats 2D stats 3D stats } |1044 |41 |35 |27 |26 |8 |22 |- !class="b"|40 |1507 |51 |43 |33 |33 |9 |26 |- !class="b"|50 |2185 |64 |52 |40 |40 |10 |30 |- !class="b"| |2419 |68 |55 |42 |43 |10 |31 |- !class="b"|60 |2990 |77 |62 |47 |48 |11 |35 |- !class="b"| |3902 |89 |71 |54 |56 |12 |39 |- |} In order to reach 99 points in his stats, Kain needs 28 points in Strength, 45 in Speed, 43 in Stamina, 87 in Intellect and 60 in Spirit. Abilities Kain's special ability is Jump, which allows him to deal extra damage via an aerial attack. While Kain is airborne, he cannot be targeted and thus avoids attacks. In the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, completing Kain's Lunar Trial and defeating Lunar Bahamut rewards him with the Dragoon Gauntlets, which upgrades Jump to Double Jump, which does more damage and executes faster. While Kain cannot cast magic the data in the SNES version contains a two-frame animated sprite for Kain casting spells, as all other spellcasters have. The Final Fantasy IV Settei Shiryou Shuu shows a screenshot of Kain with a White Magic command, and there is an unused empty magic spell list that based on the internal character order, was intended for him. Equipment Kain can equip spears, most swords, axes, daggers, hats, helms, clothes, armors, gloves and rings. The first time he joins, he wears a set of iron equipment and a spear. The second time, he wears a set of mythril equipment and a wind spear. The third time, he wears a set of genji equipment and a gungnir. In the Advance and Complete Collection versions he acquires his ultimate weapon, Abel's Lance, from the Lunar Bahamut. In all other releases, Kain's strongest exclusive weapon is the Holy Lance. Boss Kain appears as the Dragoon in the scripted battle with Cecil at Fabul's crystal chamber. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years As the Hooded Man, Kain has overall decent stats in the physical department, but lacks special abilities. Kain's HP and MP growths as the Hooded Man are different from the ones assigned to his Holy Dragoon form, and if the player wishes to get the most out of these stats they should leave him at the lowest level possible for his transformation, though this means they must complete Ceodore's Tale with Kain KO'd for much of it. Because only his HP and MP are affected by when he changes class, it is always possible to adjust for lost HP and MP using the HP and MP increasing items. As a Holy Dragoon Kain has high HP, Strength, Speed and Stamina, but mediocre MP. Stats :''Kain's HP and MP as a Holy Dragoon change depending on his level when he class changes. The following stats assume he only begins gaining levels after the class change. :In the 3D remake of the game, the Hooded Man's HP and MP growths are on pair with Holy Dragoon Kain. His level cap has also been removed. Abilities Kain regains the Jump ability when battling Dark Kain, and when defeating him becomes a Holy Dragoon. He knows a handful of White Magic spells after his class change and cannot learn any more as he levels up. Equipment Kain can equip spears, most swords, axes, daggers, hats, helms, clothes, armors, gloves and rings. The Hooded Man joins with a Falchion, a Large Shield, a Turban, a Training Garb and a Power Armlet. As a Holy Dragoon, Kain can equip the same weapons and armor as previous games, but now he can equip the Paladin-exclusive equipment as well. When Kain becomes a holy dragon, his equipment stays the same as before battling Dark Kain except for his weapon which becomes the Dragoon Lance. His current weapon is unequipped and not lost. Boss Kain is faced as a boss in some cinematic battles in flashbacks at the end of the Lunarian's Tale. In each of these battles the player's actions mean nothing: after a few turns the battles end in dialogue sequences and the enemy party nor the player can be KO'd in that time. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV